Toys facilitated to run on vertical surfaces are known. For example, a wheeled toy with suction cups mounted on respective spokes of the wheel which uses a plurality of suction cups mounted on respective spokes of a wheel. The wheel is caused to rotate and the suction cups on each spoke sequentially stick to and lift off from the vertical surface to effect a walking action. The use of suction cup limits the texture of the playable vertical surface which has to be smooth in order for the suction cup to create a partial vacuum. The right amount of force has to be applied to press the suction cup against the surface and create an optimum suction force which can be overcome by the gravitational force acting on the toy to lift the suction cup. Too much force exerted initially by a child when placing the toy on the vertical surface would prevent the toy from running on the surface. The use of suction cups also limits the direction of movement available.
Another possible arrangement would be the use of magnetic rollers in a toy. The rollers are adhered to a vertical ferromagnetic surface and the weight of a toy under the action of gravitational force brings about rolling of the roller. This brings about the movement of the car on the surface. The playable area is very limited, as the surface on which the rollers run has to be magnetized. The direction of movement of the toy is guided or limited by the arrangement of Ferro magnets on the vertical surface.
The invention seeks to eliminate or at least to mitigate such shortcomings by providing a toy with a wheel assembly according to the invention.